La chica de mis sueños El chico de mis pesadillas
by cami-rin-chan
Summary: *reto de cumpleaños para Julchen awesome beilchsmid del foro "¡siéntate!"* Kagome va a visitar unos estanques muy curiosos. cuando vuelve al sengoku descubre que algunas cosas, o más bien algunas personas, se han transformado. ¿a que enrredos llevarán estos cambios?
1. Chapter 1

*nota*

Este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Julchen awesome beilchsmit, del foro "¡siéntate!" por lo tanto la idea original fue propuesta por ella. yo solo la puse en palabras.

Esta será una historia en drabbles, así que este se puede tomar como una especie de prólogo si se quiere.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten. en especial Julchen.

-

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo uso mi loca imaginación para meterlos en las situaciones más extrañas, por puro amor al arte.

-

La chica de mis sueños = el chicos de mis pesadillas… 

Y viceversa. 

1: Las ruinas de Jousenkyo y los sentimientos de una chica. 

La chica de cabellos azabache tomó su característica mochila violeta y se dirigió a la escuela, hoy era uno de esos pocos días en los que podía ser la estudiante común de secundaria y dejar de ser la sacerdotisa caza fragmentos de tiempo completo en la que se había convertido. Podía olvidar a Naraku, a la perla y a la batalla, por lo menos hasta que cierto demonio perro viniera a recordárselo y a reclamarle porque su viaje había durado más de lo acordado. 

A diferencia de todas las otras veces, no había sido una discusión lo que la hizo volver a su época, y tampoco se había desatado una porque ella quisiera volver. Es más, había pasado una semana desde que regresó, y no había ni rastros del anyou. 

La chica empezaba a preocuparse, así que decidió que esa misma tarde volvería al sengoku. Por ahora, iba a intentar salvar parte de su año escolar. 

Llegó a la escuela, lista para enfrentarse a otro examen que probablemente desaprobaría por haber faltado a casi todas las clases. Pero en lugar de eso, se encontró a sus compañeros en el patio, formados frente a un autobús. 

Buscó a sus amigas entre la multitud, hasta que escuchó a una de ellas gritar su nombre. 

—Kagome! Que bueno que hoy también pudieras venir.— La saludó Ayumi con una sonrisa a penas la vio acercarse. 

—Si, me siento mejor estos días.— Respondió con una mentira la aludida. 

—Pero, por qué están todos aquí? Vamos a alguna parte?—. Preguntó pensativa. 

—Lo olvidaste?— Gritó su amiga Eri, —hoy era la excursión a las ruinas de Jousenkyo*— 

Kagome había escuchado hablar de las famosas ruinas, pero no exactamente en clases. 

De todos modos se alegró. Tal vez eso viniera en el próximo examen!. 

Durante el viaje, Kagome no dejó de pensar en Inuyasha, no lo había visto antes de irse, y aún así se había ido sin más. Seguramente estaba furioso con ella, por eso no le había hecho una de sus no tan inesperadas visitas. 

"él nunca considera mis sentimientos, por qué deberían preocuparme los suyos". Pensó, y al momento se arrepintió 

¿y si le había sucedido algo? 

No, seguramente ya lo hubiera notado, su intuición se lo habría advertido, o hubiera recibido algún tipo de señal. 

Mientras hacían el recorrido por los distintos estanques que se encontraban en las ruinas, el profesor explicaba que cada una tenía una maldición, y en que podías convertirte si tenías la desgracia de caer en alguno de ellos. 

Cuando pasaron por el estanque de la chica pelirroja, Kagome se quedó perdida en sus pensamientos, imaginándose que le sucedería a Inuyasha si caía en ese estanque. 

"tal vez siendo una chica podría entender los sentimientos de una y sería más expresivo, menos bruto. Tal vez así se daría cuenta de sus errores. " 

"además, sería algo muy divertido de ver, un poderoso anyou luchando contra las hormonas y de más molestias femeninas." "debería traerlo aquí a nadar" 

Sonrió entretenida, para el final del paseo concluyó en que… 

"No le vendría mal".

534 palabras:

Bueno, como dije arriba, este fic es un regalo para Julchen awesome beilchsmid, es decir que la idea general del fic fue propuesta por ella. de todos modos la referencia a los estanques en Ranma 1/2 la agregué yo porque fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Este capítulo es exclusivamente introductorio, por eso la idea general del fic no aparece todavía. pero ya la leerán. paciencia.

Así que perdón por la falta de hechos interesantes en este capítulo, ya en el próximo habrá más. ,

Por ahora me despiDO:

cami-rin-chan


	2. Chapter 2¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? transf

*nota*

Pensaron que se iban a librar de mí.

Pensaron que no volvería a actualizar esto.

Pensaron que mis días de arruinar el fandom habían terminado.

Bueno, yo también lo pensé, pero como a Julchen —que era la que tenía que juzgar esto ya que fue quien propuso la idea— le gustó..

Mala noticia. hay fic para rato

Así que no los aburro más y los dejo leer.

Pd: si encuentran algún error [u horror] ortográfico, háganmelo saber en un review.

Ahora sí, al capítulo!

2.  
¿Qué pasó con Inuyasha? [transformación parte 1] 

*una semana antes* 

En el bosque, un anyou peliplateado seguía el rastro de una de las serpientes caza almas de la sacerdotisa Kikyo mientras en la aldéa otra chica intentaba luchar contra su enojo y celos. 

El medio demonio se detuvo junto a una especie de lago donde la sacerdotisa, por fin, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a quien sabía la venía siguiendo desde hace un buen rato. 

—Inuyasha, aún puedes elegir, reunir los fragmentos que faltan y acabar con Naraku al lado de Kagome y los de más, o vengarte por la trampa que nos tendió hace 50 años, y cuando él por fin me mate, irte conmigo al infierno.. pero una cosa es segura. no puedes tenerlo todo.— 

La chica miraba su reflejo en el agua mientras daba su discurso y el muchacho la veía sorprendido. 

Él siempre había sido malo para tomar decisiones, sobre todo cuando estas imbolucraban sentimientos. 

—Kikyo, sabes que todavía eres muy importante para mí. Pero..— 

—Pero sé que Kagome también lo es,— "lo interrumpió ella, tan tranquila como determinada. "lo que no logro comprender, es el por qué" dijo para sí. 

Mientras Inuyasha trataba de ordenar sus ideas para darle una respuesta a la que fue su primer amor, sintió como una presencia demoníaca se aproximaba, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar vio a una criatura con cuerpo de ciempiés que se dirijía a donde se encontraban. 

Con un rápido movimiento desembainó a Colmillo de acero y se colocó en posición de ataque mientras Kikyo preparaba sus flechas. 

Ambos lo atacaron, solo la energía purificadora de las flechas era suficiente para debilitarlo pero cuando Inuyasha se disponía a darle el golpe final, este se recuperó y arrojó al medio demonio al agua. Kikyo siguió intentando purificarlo, mientras esperaba que Inuyasha se recuperara –después de todo, no le haría mucho daño caer en un lago.. ¿o sí? 

Inuyasha salió del agua con colmillo de acero lista para atacar pero lo que sucedió a continuación nadie lo esperaba. 

Colmillo de acero no lo obedecía. Kikyo miraba atónita la escena frente a sus ojos, y entonces recordó donde estaban… 

El famoso lago maldito. 

El que atrapaba a cualquier tonto que cayera en sus aguas en el cuerpo de una chica que se había ahogado allí hace años. 

Kikyo logró cellar al demonio con un último golpe mientras que Inuyasha frustrado lanzaba ataques con sus garras. 

Una vez destruido el demonio, Kikyo se dispuso a explicar la situación 

—Fe! Por qué mi espada no me reconoce! Maldición! Que fue lo que?... un momento, por qué me escucho como una chica—! 

—Inuyasha.. mira tu reflejo— fue lo único que atinó a decir la siempre calmada sacerdotisa. 

El anyou se volvió hacia el lago. 

Y al ver sus orejas en esa cara, darse cuenta de que al moverse sentía como si fuera a caerse hacia adelante y notar cosas que antes no estaban allí, soltó un grito horrorizado.

Estaba en el cuerpo de una chica.!

*nota*

Bueno, y eso fue todo... por ahora. ya que tengo la hermosa costumbre de actualizar una vez cada palabra tierna de Inuyasha, (?) voy a hacer una obra de bien [o algo parecido] y en un rato subo el capítulo 3.

En cuanto a este:

Me quedó ooc, lo sé.

Soy un fail escribiendo batallas, también lo sé.

Los finales no me cuestan pero los principios sí.. sí, ya lo sé

Y necesito un beta: sí, sí, eso también lo sé.

así que si tienen consejos para ayudarme a mejorar algo de estas cosas que me salen mal solo digan.

en fin, espero que les guste el capítulo, y hasta dentro de un rato. 


	3. Chapter 3El plan transformación parte 2

*nota*

I'm back! Yai!

Hubiera subido esto ayer, pero ffn vio que intentaba actualizar dos días seguidos y colapsó (?)

Bueno, estoy más conforme con este capítulo que con los dos anteriores, creo que no hay tanto problema de oocness.

Así que espero que les guste.^-^

Gracias a Minidraculaura, Julchen, e itcela por sus reviews. me dieron motivación para no demorarme tres siglos en actualizar.

en fin, los dejo leer :)

******

El plan [transformación parte 2] 

Ya era de mañana, Inuyasha había dejado de bufar y reclamar por encontrarse en el cuerpo de una chica… al menos por 5 minutos. Lo que era tiempo suficiente para que Kikyo pensara en una solución. 

—Vamos Kikyo! Piensa en algo! Como se supone que voy a pelear estando así si no puedo usar a colmillo? Y mis ataques son más débiles! Además no puedo permitir que Naraku, o Koga, o Sesshomaru me vean así..— el Hanyou comenzó otra vez con su berrinche y la chica [ejem, la sacerdotisa] suspiró exasperada. 

—sabes? Lo bueno de esto es que me estás haciendo cambiar de opinión sobre todo eso de llevarte al infierno conmigo. Había olvidado por completo tu mal carácter y poca paciencia.— —creo que te dejaré con Kagome— comentó ella con una especie de.. ¿sonrisa? 

—Ja, ja, muy graciosa., te pareces a Kagome más de lo que quieres creer— reclamó Inuyasha aún de mal humor. 

—Además, como soportan este peso las mujeres? Es muy incómodo caminar así!— volvió a quejarse. 

Kikyo simplemente sacudió la cabeza. 

—antes de que sigas protestando, tengo un plan! Mi hermana nos puede ayudar, pero para eso debemos volver a la aldea.— él abrió la boca para reclamar pero la mirada fría de la chica de cabellos negros le hizo saber que no había lugar a réplicas. Esa era la única solución. 

Esa misma tarde, se encontraban de vuelta en la aldea de la anciana Kaede, quien al escuchar lo sucedido no hizo más que partirse de risa por la torpesa del medio demonio. 

—escucha vieja bruja! Deja de reírte y arregla esto. Ni quiero pensar lo que pasaría si Miroku apareciera.- -monge pervertido— 

—Está bien, preparare una poción que puede revertir los efectos del conjuro.. pero dado que se trata de una maldición, no estoy segura de que— 

—solo hágálo y ya!— interrumpió él 

—Está bien, pero necesitaré que me traigan un poco de agua del dichoso lago.— pidió ella omitiendo la advertencia que antes iba a darles. 

Regresaron a la aldea al día siguiente, e Inuyasha se extrañó de no percivir el olor de Kagome por ninguna parte, seguro había vuelto a su época. Debía estar furiosa con él,

pensándolo mejor, podría tener sus ventajas quedarse como chica hasta que a ella se le pasara el enojo.. 

—Ya está.— anunció la anciana sacerdotisa con un cuenco lleno de un líquido burbujeante en las manos. 

—Bien! Por fin volveré a ser yo mismo!"— dijo el muchacho y se lo quitó de las manos. 

—espera! Sería mejor probarlo en alguien más para ver si funciona— sugirió Kikyo. 

—Pero si hacen eso los efectos…— 

—es cierto. ¡toma!— Inuyasha le lanzó la vasija a Kikyo, ignorando olímpicamente a la anciana Kaede como ya era costumbre. 

-la vasija giró en el aire por unos instantes… 

Y luego volcó todo su contenido sobre la joven sacerdotisa. 

Quien al instante se transformó en un apuesto muchacho.

...

Continuara! :D

*nota*

Yei! es tan genial tener el pribilejio de dejar con la intriga *risa malvada* por todas las veces que me han hecho este tipo de finales!

En fin, como dije arriba, algo me dice que este quedó mejor. así que espero sus reviews, y gracias a las chicas que ya los dejaron.

Julchen, gracias por las correcciones, Itcela: me alegro que te haya gustado. y minidraculaura, la idea era justamente una historia en drabbles, por la sencilla razón de que quiero probarme a mi misma que tengo capacidad de relatar algo en menos de mil palabras. así que cada capítulo tendrá más o menos una extención de entre 400 (como este y el primero) y 800 palabras (como el segundo)

Bueno, espero que mi inspiración con este fic no se vaya.

Nos leemos pronto! :D

Cami-rin-chan


	4. Chapter 4Y ahora, ¿qué hacemos? Inuko

*Nota*

¡Hola! ¿cómo están? tanto tiempo.. ¿queda alguien leyendo esto?

Bueno, solo quiero decir que mi inspiración no desapareció y esta no se va a sumar a la larga lista de fics sin terminar. ¡por más que me lleve meses! este fic va a tener un final! todavía no estoy muy segura de cuál, pero eso es otra historia.

En fin, me dejo de disculpas y los dejo leer.  
Reviews, consejos, tomatazos, comentarios random, y otras cosas. Ya saben que pueden dejarlas en ese hermoso cuadrito.

-

4,

Y ahora ¿qué hacemos? [Inuko]

\- 

—¿y ahora, ¿qué hacemos—. Dijo una muy alterada Kikyo, —que ahora era un muchacho bastante alto, con su cavello negro más corto de lo que solía llevarlo— 

—relájate, solo hay que ir a buscar más de esa agua rara y Kaede puede volver a hacer la poción. Vamos, no quiero pasar otros 3 días caminando. Inuyasha ya se había puesto en marcha. 

—¡no! No será necesario— —intenté decírselos pero como siempre, nadie escucha a la anciana Kaede.. ahora tendrán que quedarse así!— refunfuñó la mujer mirando a los dos jóvenes con expresión de 'se los dije' 

—espera, a qué te refieres con que nos tendremos que quedar así? Por qué? Y hasta cuando?— preguntó Kikyo alarmada. 

—está bien, lo volveré a explicar, pero si me interrumpen se pueden olvidar de mi ayuda— advirtió Kaede. —lo que sucede es,— continuó. —que el agua del estanque puede usarse para revertir la maldición una sola vez, ya que si se usa en grandes cantidades la energía de esta sería demasiada y podría bien hacer que cambien su apariencia constantemente sin ser capaces de controlarlo, o bien purificarlos a ambos ya que Inuyasha es mitad demonio, y tu, Kikyo… ya no eres humana.— concluyó 

—pero no podemos quedarnos así! Ni si quiera colmillo de acero me reconoce con este aspecto tan horrible! Como se supone que voy a derrotar a Naraku viéndome así?— se quejó el ahora pelirrojo hanyou. 

—Inuyasha, ten paciencia. Veré qué puedo hacer, hablaré con las sacerdotisas de otras aldeas e intentaré encontrar una solución. Mientras tanto ustedes dos deben quedarse juntos, y como tus amigos están bastante preocupados por ti desde que desapareciste, Kikyo será quien se una a tu grupo.— 

—por mí está bien, solo no les diré quien soy. No quiero tener más problemas así que seré algún viajero que apareció para ayudarte a volver a la normalidad o algo así..— 

—esto es una locura! No quiero que me vean así!— Inuyasha seguía protestando. 

—vamos Inuyasha, no será tan malo. Después de todo ya estás actuando como una chica, preocupándote por como te ves y todo eso— se vurló la sacerdotisa sin darse cuenta de que tres pares de ojos se azomaban a la puerta y se abrían enormes como platos al escucharla pronunciar el nombre de "Inuyasha"

\- 

—Inu, yasha?— preguntaron Sango, Miroku y Shippo al unísono. 

—qué pasó contigo? Te ves mejor que antes— dijo el pequeño zorrito ganandóse un golpe. 

—oye! Eres una chica! No debes golpear a un niño indefenso como yo!— se quejó el Kitsune mientras se le formaba un chichón. 

—dejen de pelear ustedes dos! Inuyasha, mejor explica donde estuviste y por qué te ves como una chica.— 

Entre risas de los de más y unos cuantos golpes, el medio demonio y la anciana Kaede explicaron lo sucedido a los otros. 

—así que, ¿te vas a quedar así para siempre?.. esto será incómodo. En especial cuando la señorita kagome lo sepa— reflexionó Miroku con su clásica sonrisa pervertida. 

—en realidad— habló Kikyo, quien hasta ese momento había permanecido en un rincón intentando no ser notada. —si volverá a la normalidad. Lo que no podemos saber con exactitud, es cuando.— En ese momento todos parecieron notar de repente al joven de cavellos negros 

—y quién es usted? Preguntó Sango de la manera más cortés que pudo. 

—ah, yo.. soy, un viajero.. un sacerdote que encontró a Inuyasha cerca del estanque maldito justo después de que se transformó. Lo acompañé hasta aquí para intentar ayudarlo pero el genio desperdició la única posibilidad de un antídoto así que.. Kaede, quiero decir, la señora Kaede me pidió que viajara con ustedes hasta tener más información para volver a Inuyasha a su forma original— explicó la sacerdotisa apresuradamente. Era la primera vez que Inuyasha la veía dudar de sus palabras, incluso parecía tímida. 

—Entonces, Inuyasha— comenzó Miroku observando detenidamente a su amigo. 

—la respuesta es no! Monge pervertido!— gritó el hanyou haciendo que todos soltaran más de una carcajada. 

—¿qué? Solo iba a decir que podríamos empezar a llamarte Inuko, ya sabes, para evitar confusiones. ¿qué creíste?—

Ya cállate— dijo Inuyasha entre gruñidos.

-

Fin

*Nota*

Bueno, sé que parece corttito [es que es puro relleno!] pero según Word, este es el drabble más largo hasta ahora, casi 700 palabras. Y no se preocupen que a partir del próximo comienza lo interesante ¡vuelve Kagome!

Y que les pareció? qué tan mal me salió el intento de humor? mucho ooc? en fin, todo lo que quieran decir dejénlo en un review.

Gracias a Minidraculaura 3 por su review, y sí.. a algo le acertaste, pero no voy a decir a que (jojó) ya lo leerás cuando aparezca Kagome.

En fin, gracias por leerme y aguantar mis actualizaciones una vez cada 300 años (?)

Algún día seré constante, promise.

En fin, Cami rin chan fuera.


	5. Chapter 5Celos y rencuentros (Kagome vue

*Nota*

Bueno, sé que dije que iba a subir el capítulo el Domingo y es jueves (?) pero bueno, mi Word colapsó otra vez.

Pero en fin, no los voy a aburrir con excusas ¡porque al fin vuelve Kagome! Siento que el capítulo me quedó un poco OOC. Espero que eso no sea mucho problema.

En fin, disfruten el capítulo y se aceptan sugerencias.

Kagome vuelve al sengoku [Celos]

Apenas volvió de su excursión Kagome empacó sus cosas decidida a volver al sengoku. Estaba demasiado preocupada por Inuyasha, y ni si quiera recordaba por qué habían discutido, aunque tenía la sensación de que los fragmentos de la perla tenían algo que ver en eso…

De todos modos ya no importaba. Era demasiado raro que ese peliplateado con el don de hacerle sacar canas de colores, y el de sonrrojarla a partes iguales no hubiera aparecido a causar desastre en su época.

Terminó de guardar todo lo que necesitaba —que era mucho— dejó una nota a su madre avisando que se iba y que volvería tan pronto como pudiera y se encaminó hacia el poso.

Ya de vuelta en el otro lado, se asombró de encontrar tanta tranquilidad, y de ver que ni si quiera Shippo había notado su presencia y salido a recibirla.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de Kaede, un hanyou en sus días —bastante literalmente— peleaba con el pequeño sorro.

—ya dejame tonto! Se supone que ahora que eres una chica debes ser amable con los niños en lugar de molestarlos.— se quejaba el pequeño kitsune mientras corría y lloriqueaba por Kagome.

"Sango y Miroku entre tanto observaban la escena divertidos hasta que una figura conocida a lo lejos los distrajo.

—Kagome!— gritaron al unísono haciendo que los otros dos dejaran de pelear y que Kaede y Kikyo salieran a ver. (que no, no tenían nada mejor que hacer!)

—Chicos!— la sacerdotisa corrió hacia ellos y observó al curioso grupo. Su expresión de preocupación aumentó.

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¿aún no ha regresado desde que me fui?.— preguntó viciblemente abatida.

—Verás Kagome. Algo, un poco, inesperado y extraño sucedió mientras no estabas. Inuyasha tuvo una especie de.. cambio.— Explicó Sango tan pacientemente como pudo.

—¿Cambio? ¿A qué te refieres? No comprendo. ¿y quienes son ellos? Disculpen mi pregunta— Dijo la azabache mirando al par de jóvenes desconocidos.

—Kagome, esa hanyou no te recuerda a alguien?— preguntó Miroku

—oye! A quién llamas "esa" que me vea como una chica no significa que!—

—Inuyasha!? Pero, ¿Cómo?— medio exclamó, medio preguntó la sacerdotisa del futuro.

—Esa es una historia bastante larga.— Habló por fin Kikyo y pasó a contarle lo sucedido.

Para cuando terminó de explicar qué le había pasado a Inuyasha —Claro que omitiendo quién era ella en realidad y que también estaba transformada— Kagome estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos

"Será posible que lo que pensaba hoy mientras observaba las ruinas se haya hecho realidad. Quiero decir que, no fue como si pidiera un deseo o algo así pero". Y después de un largo silencio estalló en carcajadas.

—¡Esto es genial! Inuyasha, por fin entederas lo difícil que es ser una chica y dejaremos de tener discusiones tontas! De verdad le debo mucho a ese lago y a tu torpesa.—

—¿pero qué? Como puedes estar divirtiéndote con esto Kagome! Tienes alguna idea de lo que pasaría si Naraku, o Sesshomaru, o quien sea nos ataca? y me ve así. Cuando ni si quiera mi propia espada me reconoce— Medio gruñó, medio lloriqueó Inuyasha

—Él tiene razón Kagome. Quiero decir, señorita Kagome. Por más entretenida que resulte esta situación, necesitamos encontrar una forma de revertirla cuanto antes. Si no, el tal Naraku podría descubrirlo, y tomar ventaja de ello para tendernos una trampa— Kikyo le habló a Kagome con tanta calma y amabilidad como nunca lo había hecho. Es que la chica le había dado una buena lista de razones para dejar a Inuyasha así. Y había que admitir que ya no le estaba cayendo tan mal. Cuando no estaba a la defensiva era hasta simpatica!

—Tiene razón.— respondió Kagome poniéndose más seria.

En ese momento observó bien al chico. Su color de cabello, su estatura, sus ojos, su rostro.

—Sabe, usted me recuerda a alguien.— Dijo mirándolo detenidamente

Kikyo se congeló ¿la había descubierto? Ya?

—¡claro! ¡Loky! Es un personaje de una película y usted es tan!... parecido a él— Dijo en un ataque de fangirl

—Claro que no Kagome. Te recuerda a alguien porque es Ki— comenzó Inuyasha a punto de meter la pata pero fue interrummpido por un discreto pisotón

—Mi nombre es… Ki, Kirey! Soy un sacerdote, y estoy aquí porque como le dije antes ayudé a este hanyou maleducado a llegar hasta aquí y Kaede sama creyó conveniente que me quedara con ustedes hasta que pudiera encontrar alguna forma de revertir el cambio— Kikyo ya mentía con más confianza.

—Así que eres un sacerdote! Pensábamos que era un monge pero es much más amable y menos pervertido que Miroku así que era difícil estar seguros— bromeó Sango.

—Sanguito que cosas dices. Yo no soy así— intentó defenderse Miroku ganándose un montón de risas como respuesta.

Pasado un rato. Todos se habían sentado a almorzar la comida que Kagome acostumbraba a traer de su época cuando ella notó algo.

—Inuyasha, puedes compartir tu ramen con el joven Kirey, es que.. no traje suficiente para todos—

—Y por qué yo? ¿pídeselo a Shippo! Es más pequeño—

—y por eso necesito comer más tonto, soy un niño en crecimiento!— intervino el zorrito.

13Aquí vamos de nuevo— comentó Sango a lo que Miroku asintió.

La pelea de todos los días no se hizo esperar. Y tampoco los "Sientate"!

—Que clase de poder fue ese?— preguntó intrigado Kirey.

—La ira del demonio Higurashi— Respondió.

—Inuyasha— dijo Kagome con la voz más tranquila que pudo… ** —**abajo— terminó en el mismo tono.

—Por qué Kagome? Por qué esto tiene que funcionar aunque esté transformado. Sin duda quien inventó la maldición de ese lago me odia— se quejó una vez más el peliplateado a lo que todos riéron.  
V—aya, es un poder bastante curioso. Se ve que si tienes mucho potencial— Le dijo Kikyo / Kirei sonriendo a Kagome

"Mas potencial del que me hubiera imaginado. y sinceramente, a veces desearía poder mandar a Inuyasha al suelo." pensó mientras la sonrisa traviesa seguía en su rostro.

—Gracias, joven Kirei— respondió Kagome sonrojada ante la sorpresa de más de uno.

—Oye, por qué de repente le haces tantos cumplidos a Kagome? no recuerdo que fuera parte del plan.—  
—porque pensé que si voy a quedarme con ustedes un tiempo indeterminado, al menos debo intentar ser amable con ella. Además.. creo que ya no tiene sentido que siga con mi absurdo rencor hacia ella. después de todo, no es su culpa estar aquí, o ser mi rencarnación, o.. nada de esto..—  
—y después de todo, por qué te molesta tanto?—

—fe! y quien dice que me molesta? es solo que.— Refunfuñó mientras Kikyo lo dejaba solo.

—Es solo que estás celoso— afirmó Miroku asintiendo.

—deja de decir tonterías! Eso es imposible.—

Bueno, no tenía ni idea de como terminar el capítulo así que... Eso, Inuyasha celoso fue lo mejor que se me pudo ocurrir.

En fin, este capítulo tiene casi 1000 palabras así que creo que otra vez, hasta acá llegan los drabbles.

No tengo mucho más para decir así que ya saben: Comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos.. Pueden dejarlos en un review.


End file.
